


Something I won't say

by SpaceGaysForDays



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGaysForDays/pseuds/SpaceGaysForDays
Summary: Never when he was summoned to this time, did he think he’d find a life such as this. The fighting, the other heroes that couldn’t hold a candle to the majesty he possessed...that, he’d expected. Never, had he thought though, that he would find a man who could capture his attention quite like Kirei.





	Something I won't say

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I wrote in class, I really love Gilgamesh and a friend and I have been discussing this ship non-stop so I ended up stuck here in hell. I'm dying thanks, please enjoy.

Soft puffs of air brushed over the exposed skin of his collar. Gil had never felt it necessary to wear more until just this moment. Kirei was curled against his side, eyes shut in a mockery of peaceful sleep and his hands were curled into fists around the white fabric of his shirt. Gil’s hand came up to smooth the wrinkles that seemed permanently etched in between the priest’s brows, but he gave up. Why bother? All it would do was wake him up. So right now, he let it go, opting to continue to watch him sleep. His chest moved, up and down at a steady pace. Rising to brush against Gilgamesh’s side before falling back to pull away.

 

Never when he was summoned to this time, did he think he’d find a life such as this. The fighting, the other heroes that couldn’t hold a candle to the majesty he possessed...that, he’d expected. Never, had he thought though, that he would find a man who could capture his attention quite like Kirei.

 

At first, his curiosity had been just that. Seeing a man so rigid, so….full of desire and yet completely without it had been frustrating. It was a challenge sitting right in front of him. One he could not deny he wished to beat. He needed to possess him. To draw that passion and desire out of him only to feed it until it consumed Kirei completely.

 

It hadn’t been hard, admittedly. He’d brought wine, wore his gold and a pair of pants he’d known to bring lesser men to their knees in front of him. The first night of sex had been a masterful plan. One he had thoroughly enjoyed to see come to fruition.

 

It only made sense to do it again. 

 

Again, again, again. He’d show up with wine and a cocky smile. Kirei would stare blankly and accept him without a fuss or hint of protest. He’d bring Kirei to the very height of pleasure he had to offer, reducing him to nothing more than shaky legs and violent gasps...and then he’d do it again.

 

He’d only noticed how far gone he was when he found himself missing the man. Kirei had been gone for a night. It was only that. One night. Yet, Gil found himself irritated. He couldn’t find himself enjoying things as he usually did so he forced himself into that room he always ended up in. He sipped his wine in silence for a while before giving into the flush of heat he’d felt, jacking himself off in this room in which he’d reduced Kirei to a moaning mess in not even 24 hours ago. He tried to banish those thoughts, think of others he had sampled previously. No matter how hard he tried to think of another, his thoughts jumped back to Kirei. In the end, his free hand gripped the cushion of the couch hard enough he was sure he’d rip it and he finished, moaning Kirei’s name the whole time.

 

It was foolish. He was Gilgamesh, king of heroes. He had sworn to only have one friend in his life. He swore to never feel this towards another being for all his days….and yet, he found himself sighing in relief when Kirei walked in the next morning.

 

He tried to avoid him. Keep the dangerous man and the horrifying feelings away from him. When Kirei had moments free, Gil chose not to appear. If he kept himself from getting closer, surely the thoughts would fade.

 

They did not.

 

Kirei eventually managed to catch him. He’d thought himself safe, hiding away in a room he’d never entered before. He thought he might be able to take a moment to rest, but Kirei had been prepared for him.

 

He held him in place, glaring as if that may intimidate Gilgamesh in the slightest.

 

“Kotomine, to what do I owe-” He began only to hear a sharp, “Shut. Up.” 

 

Gil’s eyes widened before he sent a glare, “Excuse me?” He dare speak to the king Gilgamesh that way?

 

Kirei scoffed, “You owe me a lot, Gilgamesh.” His hand gripped the front of Gil’s shirt, fist shaking with hidden rage. “You swore to teach me. Pain, pleasure, desire...and then when I learn, what? You get bored?” Saying Gil was surprised would be an understatement. Especially when Kirei yanked him in for a kiss, teeth rough against his lip before biting down hard and sharp. In moments, he was straddling his waist, grinding into him with a hungry need.

 

His voice was rough, “See what you’ve done to me, my king of heroes?” The way he’d said ‘his king’ snapped Gil back to reality. He’d belonged to no one. He would always belong to no one...but he found that thought crumbling as he took a hold of Krei’s hips and grinded up into him and felt rather than heard the moans that wracked Kirei’s body.

 

After that night, they spent more time together. Less time was spent in that room, with hushed moans and deep growls. Now those moments together included exploring. Walking through the town, examining shops, and trying new foods. Sure, the sex was still very present...but now they took more time to enjoy a different sort of pleasure. Neither of them gave it a name, but in moments like this, moments where Gil could see how starved for touch Kirei was despite his rigid exterior, he felt he already knew what the feeling might be called.

 

A soft laugh came out without him intending to let it, “Imagine...I, the king of all kings, could be undone by a mere priest.” 

 

Kirei couldn’t have heard him. His breathing confirmed he was still asleep with it’s steady pace....but he could swear he looked a little smug.

 

Gil smirked, he’d show him. As soon as he woke up, he’d show Kirei just who belonged to who. Then he’d revel in the pleasure he’d taught Kirei and savor the treasure of his body that he had claimed as his own.


End file.
